kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
Las Vegas 3 (Spring 2012)
The 2012 Las Vegas mission trip ran from March 24th to March 30th. The major themes of the trip included Evanglism and a VBS. Like years in the past, the Vegas trip involved people from both Kairos, and Ozark Christian College in Joplin, Missouri. The trip was largely orginized by Courtney Beck, Amy Renfro, Vincent Weiss, Desmond Olson and Holly in Vegas. This time around the group stayed in one location, a mission home hosted by Earl and Star Kennedy. Preparation In the weeks leading up to the mission trip, the Kairosians who were going took part in two things that were complete different from what had been done in the past. *This time around, Kairosians spent several weeks going through evangelism training which was spearheaded by Vincent and Desmond. The lessons covered fear of the world vs. fear of God and how that tied into the fear we feel when evanglizing, as well as the love of the poeple around us vs. the love of our selves and how that tied into our motivations, different methods of evanglism, including the Way of the Master and directly using the Bible. *Kairos also reached out to 4 different churches that varios members attended to varying degrees of success. Meridian Point Church, Sunnyside Christian Church, and Northeast Community Church all gave Kairos time to present the mission trip and ask for support. Unfortunately, no one actually included information on how to get support to Kairos to those at NECC and so no actual finanacial support came in from there. Sage Creek Church also supported the trip, but due to timing and scheduling conflicts, did not have the opportunity for a presentation. This was the first time Kairos has ever reached out to the churches that it's members attend in an attempt to make a mission trip a unifying and multidenominational effort. Roster As the time of the trip came close, a final roster came together of those attending. Kairosians *Wade *Amy Renfro (Alumni) *Taylor Lopez *Leah Dwire *Vincent Weiss *Desmond Olson *Charles Wahler *Aaron Nader *Brittany Nader *Jonathan Thompson *Katie Kopcik *Zane DeGraffenried *Peter Farrell Ozarkians *Courtney Beck *Brandon Beck *Cedrick Walker *Devon Seely *Kristie Blackmon There was also one exception to the groups this time around and that was Brittany St. Martin, Courtney's sister, who was a Sophomore in high school at the time and came largely at the urging of her sister and for an opportunity to work with the kids in the VBS. She had an important role in the mission trip as a whole, however. All told there were 19 people travelling to Vegas. Vegas Team *Earl *Star *Eric *Holly The Trip Saturday The trip started on Saturday with the Kairos team meeting up at Sunnyside Christian church at 7. The team hit the road in the church van and travelled west, making stops in Idaho Springs to connect up with the Ozark Team, Rifle, somewhere in Utah, and a little town in Nevada for dinner in which no one seemed to get their food on time. The team finally arrived in Las Vegas late at night and after some quick decisions regarding sleeping arangements, crashed on half a dozen inflatable mattresses at the mission house.